Marriage in the Hoover Building
by xfileslover
Summary: this is the sequal to proposal on the building. so if you like the first you should like this one as well


Marriage in the building is the sequel of proposal on the building. I hope you guys like this one!

As the crowd clapped Mulder pulled from the kiss, "oh and Scully were getting married in this building."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The planning needed to begin immediately, there were invitations that needed to be made, a dress, and everything. Scully was so happy that she was going to have a day that celebrated her and Mulder's un-dieing love for one another.

The women around the office were very happy for scully and they said that they would help out in anyway possible. The guys around the office did the same for Mulder.

Scully's mom was officially made the wedding planer and was at the office everyday.

"Dana, I think that we should have it in the main hall, I think that you should come from your office and use the elevators and walk the a rest of the way. We can have someone walking in front of you till your visible with a video camera and then hook it up to a television so that everyone can see how far you have come in your journey."

"Oh mom that would be wonderful, but I don't have anyone to walk down the aisle with to hand me off to Mulder."

"Honey you will think of something but for now I have to go cause you have some works that you need to do."

Her mother hugged her and scurried out of the office. "Scully your mom just continues to amaze me." Mulder's voice came from the corner of the room where he had been submerged in darkness.

She smiled and his heart melted. "Mulder I will be right back I have to do something very important."

She left and headed towards the elevator.

"Kimberly is skinner in his office?"

"No Scully, but he is in the cafeteria eating his lunch."

Scully walked out of the office and down to the lunch spot.

She spotted him and walked over.

"Sir can I talk to you please?"

The whole place was listening.

"Yes Scully I am all ears."

"Well I have a problem. See I think of you as a father because you have protected me through out the years and I was wondering well if you would be the man that hands me off to Mulder?"

It was dead quiet; even the lunch ladies were listening.

"Scully I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

The place was clapping and a few of the women were crying.

She thanked him with a hug and walked down the hallway.

"Mulder, skinner is going to walk me down the aisle and hand me to you."

Mulder looked up and smiled at scully, he new that her dream was to get married and have kids, and he was happy that he could make the first part come true.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later.

"Oh Dana you look gorgeous." Scully twirled in the wedding gown, it was amazing and she looked good in it.. It was a strapless long dress with diamond accents. The top was made like a corset. The bottom was long and flowy setting off of her figure.

"Mom I think I want this one." Her mother nodded and told the lady.

After the left the bridal boutique they went to talk to the carters. The wedding was in a week and she wanted it all to be perfect.

They hired the first guys that they visited and they were on their way to the cake store. She couldn't decide what she wanted. They were there for two hours before she settles on one that would make Mulder very happy.

Scully was exhausted when she walked through the door. She kicked off her shoes and started undressing. By the time she got to her room she was in her underwear and bra, she floated down into the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mulder how could you, you no that I loved Scully" Mulder looked at Frohicke, "don't worry you can be my best man, that means you get to have a full dance to your self."

Frohicke smiled and he was happy with that. "Spooky Mulder has grown up and is marring the woman of his dreams." Langley said as he hugged Mulder.

"So will you two still be partners when this thing is over?" this time it was Byers.

"Yes I talked to skinner and they said that since we have worked together this long that it won't be a problem."

"Well we are happy for you guys and if you guys ever have a little guy well you better name him Melvin."

"Frohicke we will not name our kid Melvin, we have talked about it, if we have a kid we will name him William. And if it's a girl we might name it after my mother."

"Well we are very happy for you man, and since you married the yummy agent Scully all three of us get to dance since we all have a crush in her."

He looked up in surprise, he new that Frohicke and Langley had a crush in her but he would have never guessed Byers. "Alright it's a deal I will see you in a week."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the wedding…

Everyone had arrived and they were waiting.

The men were in there tuxes and the women were in their dresses. They were fixing Scully's hair when Skinner came in.

He stopped dead. Scully looked amazing, her hair was in curls and she had her vial on. He bouquet accented her eyes that which were a clear blue. She just looked amazing, like a woman in love should be.

"Scully are you ready?"

She nodded and the women started their journey. The cameraman came in. Scully laughed when it turned out to be Jack from VCU.

"Wow scully you look amazing." He turned on the camera and her and skinner came into view on the television. When Mulder saw her he swore that he died and gone to heaven.

They made their journey through the elevator and the halls and finally rounded the corner. Jack moved out of the way and every one stood.

The music played and they continued their walk.

" I loved you from the first time we met.

Your skin so soft your hair so red.

I Love you so and I no you love me too.

We take this journey to become one.

I promise I will never let you go."

They arrived and Scully was handed off to Mulder.

The preacher began to talk.

"Fox do you take Dana to be your wife?"

" I do"

"And Dana do you take Fox to be your Husband?"

" I do"

"by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Mulder submerged Scully in the most passionate kiss ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty years later.

Mulder and Scully's wedding picturing hung in the man entrance and x marked the spot where they became husband and wife.

Below the picture it was written, "to this man and this woman who gave their life's in the pursuit of truth. They were married for 15 years until the man who sought their demise succeeded. To agents Mulder and Scully who will always be the heart of the FBI.

**I hope that you guys liked this story, well review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
